


Promise Me.

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Chase Oliver and Kaz are in a poly relationship because yes, Lots of Angst, M/M, angsty, now this is technically a continuation of something I haven’t even written yet but it’s cool, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Chase has been acting off for a while now. He’s been distancing himself from the team and his boys. Then Chase makes Oliver promise something that makes the Iceboy in pure shock.





	Promise Me.

Chase has been acting off for a few days, now. He’d been much jumpier and scared, distancing himself from his boys and refusing to even do touch them. He kept a distance and whispered “I love you”s and cute nicknames he knew they loved but didn’t hug or even kiss them. He didn’t even like being in the same room alone with them, being the first to bed rather than the second or the last so he can kiss his boys goodnight. Then, he started distancing himself from Bree, Skylar, Douglas, and Mr. Davenport. He wasn’t answering Adam’s, Leo’s, or even Tasha’s calls. It began to worry the team. 

They were all sitting on the couch, Chase was in the boys’ room, talking about what to do. 

“He’s never done this,” Bree told the team, and Mr. Davenport and Douglas nodded in agreement. “I don’t know what to do! Why is he acting like this?!” 

“When did he start distancing himself?” Douglas asked. “Because there has to be a reason.” 

“He turned into Spike a few missions ago, but that wouldn’t cause him to distance himself, Douglas! He never has before after an accident with Spike! Why would he start know?!” She exclaimed. 

“Oliver,” a small voice croaked, making everyone whip their heads around to see Chase leaning against the doorway. He looked defeated. His face was pale, and his eyes red as if he’d been crying. “Can I talk to you?” Kaz stood up at the same time as Oliver. “Alone?” 

The team exchanged looks, confused. 

“Yeah,” Oliver agreed, walking to his boyfriend. “Of course, Chasey.” He tried to take Chase’s hand, but the bionic pulled away, his eyes flashing with something Oliver couldn’t see. 

Chase led him back to the boys’ room and used his molecular kinesis to close and lock the door. “Ollie...” 

“This isn’t a breakup, is it?” Oliver asks, his eyes betraying his fear as his voice wavered in sadness. 

“No! No, of course not! I love you,” Chase reassured. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss the taller boy, but pulled away. “I just need you to promise me that what I tell you can’t leave this room. No one can know. Not Skylar. Not our Fireboy. Not Mr. Davenport, and not Douglas. Especially not Bree. Okay?” 

“Chase, what-“ Oliver began. 

“Do you promise?” Chase asked. 

Oliver stared into his boyfriend’s hazel eyes. “Y-Yeah. I promise, Smarties, I promise.” 

“You met Spike,” Chase slowly began, his voice soft. “And he could’ve hurt you. Or Kaz. Or the team.” 

“But he didn’t.” Oliver reached his hand out, but Chase jumped back as if Oliver had just tried to hit him with a weapon. “Is that what you’re scared of? Turning into Spike? We can ask your dad or uncle to get rid of the Commando App, or we’ll be more careful. Not to get you too mad or embarrassed.” 

“It’s not that!” Chase yelped, grabbing Oliver’s shoulders and pressing their faces together. Fear shone in the beautiful hazel orbs. “I made Adam promise this same thing when I was ten and I need you to promise me it now.” 

Oliver stared in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Chasey, baby, what is it?” 

Chase pulled away, his gaze never breaking. “I need you to promise me that you’ll kill me.” 

“Chase, what the fuck are you on about?!” Oliver yelped. “You can’t honestly believe that I’ll ever agree to that! How did Adam?!”

“Let me finish. If Spike ever becomes too dangerous, I need you to take him out, okay? Don’t even think about it. Just take him out. Or the Triton App. Take me out no matter what, okay? The safety of the team, of my family, of you and Kaz, is worth my life. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if it were Spike who hurt someone I love. He’s technically done it before and he’ll do it again.” Chase had tears in his eyes. “I-I had Adam promise me it because he has super strength. He can easily overpower Spike if he catches him off guard. Spike is stronger than him sometimes, but caught off guard he isn’t. You have super strength, Ollie. Please. Y-you need to promise me you’ll kill me if Spike or the Triton App becomes too much.”

“I can’t. There has to be another way. We can remove the Commando App. You have other abilities! You can handle anything!” Oliver rambled. “You don’t need to worry about the Triton App, either, whatever it is. We can get rid of it, too! Unless you need it to survive. Then we’ll figure something out!” 

“Oliver.” Chase leaned forward, hesitantly. He pressed a kiss to Oliver’s lips and wrapped his arms around the taller one’s neck before closing his eyes and pulling away, burrowing his face in Oliver’s neck.

“I-I can’t kill you,” Oliver choked out, his arms snaking around Chase’s waist and resting his head on top of Chase’s. “I can’t do that. I love you.” 

“I love you too, but I need you to promise me,” Chase whispered. “Adam promised, but he’s at the Academy now, not here.” 

“But-“

“Ollie.” 

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, holding his bionic boyfriend closer, tighter, with tears stinging his eyes. “I can’t hurt you, Chasey, I can’t. I can’t kill you.” 

“It’s for the greater good,” Chase whispered back, holding Oliver closer. 

“You’re the greatest good I’m ever gonna get,” Oliver croaked. “I love you.” 

“I need you to promise me, Iceboy.” Chase’s voice shook. He was crying, too. 

Silence. Chase never knew silence could be so deafening.

“I-I promise.” 

With that, the bionic pulled away from the hug and smiled sadly, giving Oliver a kiss. “I love you.” 

Oliver kissed him back, his mind racing at the promise he just made and how it was most likely a broken promise. “I love you, too.” 

They walked back to the group once Oliver and Chase had stopped crying, their hands linked. 

“Everything’s okay!” Kaz beamed at the sight, shooting up. “You’re not leaving us!” 

Chase smiled sadly. “No. Never. You can’t get rid of me that easily. Just a little post Spike Fright. That’s all.” 

Kaz smiled and raced forward, wrapping Chase in the biggest hug. Oliver watched. He’d typically smile, but now he just watched in sadness. His gaze flickered to Bree, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas. They were smiling, happy that their Chasey Davenport was back. He couldn’t tell them. He couldn’t. He wasn’t supposed to. But he wanted to. A part of him needed to. But he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t kill Chase either, but it would be okay. He wouldn’t kill Chase because it would never happen. Everything was going to be okay.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That happened. Kaz, Oliver, and Chase are in a polyamorous relationship because my lover and I both ship Chase/Kaz, Kaz/Oliver, and we realized Oliver/Chase was really cute, too. So we joked about them being in a poly ship and then it actually happened and we became obsessed. Oops. So then I got this idea from someone on Tumblr that said Chase might’ve asked Adam to kill him if Spike ever got too much. I realized that in Elite Force, Adam isn’t around, but Spike still is and Oliver and Skylar have super strength like Adam. However, the Elite Force wiki says Oliver is the muscle of the team, not Skylar, so this came to mind.


End file.
